


Lay Down, Pine Tree

by Lokislittlearmy



Series: Pine Tree and William Cipher [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper had more pressing matters on his mind. Such as the throbbing headache that had manifested in the center of his skull. Or maybe the churning in his stomach that could be dangerous. </p><p>Set after 2x04, Sock Opera.<br/>Reading series vaguely recommended</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sick Human

**Author's Note:**

> well this series is spiraling into the depths of hell.  
> for all you that are just joining:  
> Bill is a new employee at the shack, and Dipper is really like scared/angry at Bill because of the Sock Opera.

Last night was a dreamless sleep, and while that was a little worrying, Dipper had more pressing matters on his mind. Such as the throbbing headache that had manifested in the center of his skull. Or maybe the churning in his stomach that could be dangerous. 

He cracked his eyes open, the light too bright, and looked over. Mabel’s bed was empty, but there was a note on Dipper’s bedstand, next to his hat. He picked it up.

_Hey brobro! Went out with Grunkle Stan to find Shack stuff! Bill will be there at nine, there’s leftover breakfast. ~Mabel_

Of course, they left him alone. He groaned and looked at the clock. Bill supposedly arrived some ten minutes ago. Dipper didn’t have much choice but to go find water for his dry throat. He slowly rose from his bed and trudged out and down the stairs. Bill was just coming into the kitchen as Dipper opened the fridge.

“Hiya, Pine Tree.” Bill sounded a little tired, as if he’d been elsewhere, but Dipper didn’t question it. Bill was still loud as ever, and it sounded loud and sharp in the boy’s ears.

“Could you maybe keep your voice down?” he croaked, turning to close the refrigerator door. 

“Hey, Pine Tree, you don’t look too good,” Bill said, making haste to kneel in front of the boy. He put a hand to Dipper’s forehead. The demon’s skin was hot, and Dipper flinched away before resigning himself. “You’re warm for a human. You might have a fever. Go back upstairs.”

“I’m fine,” Dipper mumbled, setting the water jug on the counter.

“No, Dipper, if you’re sick, I’ll take care of you. Go back upstairs, I’ll be there in a moment.” Bill slid the jug away, opening a cupboard for a cup.

Dipper reached for the jug. “Bill, you aren’t my parent.”

“Your parents are in California and your family is out. Go.” He opened the jug.

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“Pine Tree, I swear, I will carry you up to your room.”

“I’ll come back down.” The boy got into a coughing fit that lasted about ten seconds.

Bill sighed, topping off the glass and going to the fridge. “Kid, you need to rest.”

“You’re a demon, how would you know what’s best for humans?”

The demon looked down at Dipper with an expression that clearly said ‘I’m done with your shit.’ “I do know what you need, especially when you’re not exactly in peak condition.”

Dipper crossed his arms at that, sniffing. “I still don’t trust you.”

“Understandable. Do you have cough medicine?”

“I’m perfectly capable of getting it myself.”

“You’re twelve. Where is it?” The boy looked away, and the demon sighed. “Fine. I can find it. Go lay down.”

Dipper held his ground, and Bill watched him be stubborn for a solid seven seconds before leaning down. He scooped the protesting boy up in one arm and held the glass of water in the other. The stairs were only a little tricky, considering Dipper couldn’t hurt a fly. He was too weak right now, and he could hardly do it in a normal state.

“See, now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Bill asked, setting Dipper on the unmade bed and pulling the covers over him. Dipper didn’t reply, only rolled over. Bill went to go find the cough medicine.


	2. Demons Can't Get Sick, Kid

“Drink up, Pine Tree,” Bill said, handing Dipper a small dosage cup of purple liquid. Dipper held it, narrowing his eyes.

“What is it?” he asked, looking at the demon.

“I would say a sarcastic remark about aliens or something, but I’m afraid you’d take it seriously. It’s cough syrup.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and downed it, immediately coughing. “It tastes like a corpse.”

“I know for a fact you’re exaggerating, but even so, it’s not that bad.” Bill handed Dipper the glass of water, which was drank greedily.

“I’m not even going to ask.”

“So, you have two options: go to sleep, or find something that doesn’t require focus.”

Dipper shrugged. “I found some stuff the other day-”

“I can hear in your voice that this task requires focusing. Pick something else.”

The boy scowled at the demon. “It’s easy.”

Bill sighed. “I’m going to be making sure you’re okay until your family gets back anyway, so assuming it has something you don’t want me to know about…” He weighed his hands as if they were two scales. 

Dipper sighed, laying his head back on the pillow. “There’s a portable DVD player in the cash register desk. Wendy uses it a lot.” In response, the demon nodded and headed toward the door. “Hey Bill?” Dipper asked.

The demon turned on his heel to face Dipper, hands in pockets. “Yeah, Pine Tree?”

“Aren’t you going to get sick?”

“Demons can’t get sick, kid,” Bill clarified, already walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have wants, needs or requests for this series? Comment here, or message me at my tumblr, back-on-homeworld. I'm working on whatever-is-felt-like for this series at the moment, with tension slowly progressing it. So. Do the thing.
> 
>  **Edit:** I know I haven't done shit in f o r e v e r. I'm not that into this ship anymore. But still, if you have any requests, do tell. Really, I'll do anything except like incest and stuff. Check out my writing tumblr, therearenowindows, for a bunch of information about what I do exactly. Then there are always the comments down below! Thanks guys, see you later.


End file.
